The invention disclosed herein relates to the construction of houses and other structures and, more specifically, to the siding of houses and other buildings. The present invention provides an alignment spacer for use on an outside corner of a home or other structure in connection with the mounting of conventional vinyl, plastic, or other types of similar siding to the walls of the home or building.
During the installation of siding on the exterior walls of a home or other structure, siding outside corners are used to provide a finished edge at the outside corners. The siding from the adjoining walls of the home or building fits neatly under the siding outside corner, such that the siding outside corner provides a finished look to the corner of the home or structure.
Currently, when siding outside corners are being installed on an outside corner of a structure, an installer must hold the siding outside corner in position while it is permanently attached to the structure. Alternatively, fasteners or adhesives may be used to temporarily hold the siding outside corner in position while it is permanently attached to the structure by the installer. Additionally, prior to permanently installing the siding outside corner, the installer must ensure that the siding outside corner is straight, square, and plumb. This requires the installer to separately measure, snap chalk lines, and maintain the alignment of the siding outside corner while temporarily, and later permanently, securing it to the building. As such, the installation of siding outside corners is often a labor-intensive and time-consuming task.